Fanfiction
by BEJ
Summary: I don't own these characters, they belong to the creator of Hetalia, and I hope I didn't destroy their characters too badly by doing this. Someone is a closet pervert, with a little twist toward the end.


"Onii-sama? What are you doing?"

Switzerland flustered and hugged to the laptop he'd borrowed from Japan, covering the screen as he blushed brightly. "N-nothing, Liechtenstein! Ah-wh-why don't you go make us some cocoa??"

"Uhm… Onii-san?" Liechtenstein had a tray with her with two mugs of cocoa on it.

"O…oh… ah… c-come in then…" The sight of cocoa distracted him from covering his screen, and Liechtenstein, bringing the tray over to him smiling, looked idly at the screen and gasped, her cheeks turning pink as well. "Oni-san, are you writing a fanfic??"

"Guh!" Vash jerked forward to close the lid of the laptop, blushing again. His cheeks were no longer pink with embarrassment though as he realized, while managing to keep it off the borrowed electronics, he'd spilled steaming hot chocolate all over himself. "Ow ow ow!" He was on his feet, holding his soiled shirt away from himself, trying to cool it down.

Liechtenstein's hands were covering her mouth, eyes wide with terror. "O-Oni-sama! A-are you okay??"

"Ah… y-yes, I… I'm alright, Liechtenstein…" Vash's eyes were turned away, cheeks pink again. Didn't he feel like an idiot right now?

"Oh… Onii-san… Let me take a look at it. You may have burned yourself badly."

"I-I'm sure it's fine, Liechtenstein."

"N-no, I can't see you hurt, Big Brother!" She moved closer, reaching to start pulling up his shirt. "You should change clothes anyway, these are wet, and you'll catch a cold!"

Vash let out a soft gasp, but allowed his sister to continue undressing him. "L-Liechtenstein…"

"You see, Onii-san? It's all red here, and it looks like it goes further down." The girl got on her knees, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

"Liechtenstein!"

"Come here, Big Brother! This is the worst place for a boy to get a burn! I'll take care of it!"

"L…Liech… ten…" He trailed off, turning his face away as his sister slid down his pants.

"…O-onii-san… d-doesn't wear… underwear?" Liechtenstein's cheeks were now red enough to make a Spaniard hungry.

"Th-they're too constricting… and… and it's unnecessary…" Dang it dang it dang it! Now his sister was going to think he was a pervert!

"Oh, I see. That makes lots of sense, Onii-san!" She moved one hand along his thighs and lower belly, checking him for burns, then moved to that more special part of a man's body. Vash's blushing doubled when Liechtenstein gasped softly. "Oni-san… it's swelling… it must have been hurt."

Oooooh my… Vash was in a sudden euphoria brought on by his sister's hands. "It… it's okay, Liechtenstein… It… it's not…"

"It feels hot, too. Are you sure it's not hurt? Maybe it's just like when I bumped my head as a child? My mother kissed it when I did that, and it felt better. Let me do that for you too, Onii-san."

Before Vash had a moment to protest, his precious little sister had leaned in and started kissing his penis. He gasped and released his breath with a little mewling whimper. "Th-that feels… nice… Leichtenstein…" Maybe when she thought she'd helped, she'd stop and he could get on with his trauma alone.

Liechtenstein's face brightened visibly when he said that. "I'm glad it's helping, Onii-san… but it's still getting bigger, and it still feels hot. I… I know you're not going to want to put ice there, but… oh, I know!" She moved in again, sliding her tongue along the underside of him from base to tip.

His knees almost buckled under him. He'd never felt something so risqué and amazing. One hand came to rest on that beautiful blonde hair of hers. "L-let me sit down, okay?"

Smiling that sweet smile that only Liechtenstein could manage, she moved back just a bit, allowing him to turn and sit in the chair he'd just stood from a moment before. She slid closer to him, coming up between his legs. "Did it feel good, Big Brother?"

"Mhn. Very good…" As troubling as this was, he couldn't lie to her. It felt amazing. "Liechtenstein… You should know that… wh-what you're doing is…"

"I know, Onii-san~" She pushed her lips around the tip of him, one hand sliding up to massage the base.

Eyes rolling back in his head, Vash's jaw fell ajar. It was like a drug. She had to have practiced before, but how? He never let anyone near her.

As her lips slid further along his length, she felt both of his hands in her hair, and heard a soft moan escaping her brother. She giggled softly around him. He liked it. Her free hand moved up to massage the area below her other hand as she moved steadily further along him until she reached her limit. She drew back just a bit before starting to bob her head slightly, her hands working gently and with surprising skill.

"Ah… mnh… L-Liechtenstein…" Vash at this point couldn't do much but hold her hair and moan while restraining himself from starting to thrust. It went on for several minutes before the feeling was suddenly gone. Vash let his eyes open in wonder, looking down. "L-Liechtenstein?"

The cute blonde was still knelt in front of him, now wiping her lips with the side of her hand. "Onii-sama… do you want something different?"

He had no idea her voice could sound so sultry, so seductive. He didn't even realize in his Euphoric stupor that he was nodding until she started moving to stand up. She lifted the skirt of her dress and slid down the one garment she wore beneath it. Vash swallowed hard as he watched her, his length twitching in anticipation. Liechtenstein moved toward him, still covered to the eyes, but the two of them knew better. She kissed his lips as she slid into his lap with her legs on either side of him. She moved one hand between her legs to guide his length to her entrance. She made a soft noise as she started lowering onto him. It was her first time doing this, so it was a little painful, as she knew it would be.

His hands took her by the waist and she gasped, stopping short as her brother looked her in the eyes. "Liechtenstein. I want this. I want you. I really do. But only if you're ready for it. Are you sure about this?"

"O-Onii-sama… Yes. I'm ready." She kissed him again and pushed down the rest of the way, her brother's words giving her a new fervor and threshold for pain. She whimpered with him so deep inside her, her hymen having been broken suddenly. Though as the blood trickled between them, and the pain dulled into an ache, she moved over him, riding his length slowly, but to his full extent. His arms were around her, and he was holding the kiss ass both blondes moaned against each other's hot, steaming breath.

It was the first time for them both, and as that special spot inside Liechtenstein was found, and her back arched hard, the kiss was broken, leaving the room filled with the loud sounds of wonderful sex. Her body started tightening around her brother's length, and she panted for air, gasping and moaning, her brother doing the same as he thrust against her movements, the air around them swirling with sweat and heat between the two of them. She would feel horrible about it afterward, but her fingernails dug into his shoulders, her back arched and her entire body jerking in the ecstasy that was Vash. "ONII-SAMAAA!!!"

Vash lay back his head after he climaxed inside her and

*****

"Liechtenstein?"

The girl jumped covering the notebook she'd been writing in with her arms before turning her head toward the door. "Hn? Onii-sama! Y-yes??"

"What are you doing?"

"N-nothing, Onii-san!"

"That had better be a diary and not more of that smut. Italy and Germany are just friends."

"I know that, Onii-san. It's just a silly story about a brother and sister. You just surprised me."

"Oh. Okay, well I'm going to the market in a few minutes, get ready and you can come with me." He turned and walked away.

Liechtenstein looked down at the book. This story was pretty good. She may even borrow Hungary's computer one day and post it as a fanfic. She giggled. She had just enough time to finish it.

*****

-held her tight against him as he whispered out to her, "I love you."


End file.
